Plain and Simple
by likeglitterandgold
Summary: Amy's stuck between her heart and her brain, right and wrong. And with a Cahill reunion fast approaching, she needs to sort out her feelings before a certain amber-eyed Brit gets there.


**OK, to all my lovely readers out there, I know I haven't updated my other stories. I'm actually thinking of deleting** **Demi-What?** **because I don't have the motivation. I most certainly will keep working on my time travel fic, just not right now.**

 **This is a 39 clues fanfic, Amy/Ian/Evan, in which Amy contemplates what she has, and what's best for her. Extremely mushy, not my favorite, but I wanted to give it a shot. FYI, I will never ever ever do Danalie. There will be none of that sacrilege here. Also, I couldn't remember whether or not said what Evan's parents do, so…...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues**

* * *

 _Your sweet moonbeam_

 _The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

 _I knew when we collided_

 _You're the one I have decided_

 _Who's one of my kind_

 _-_ _ **Hey Soul Sister,**_ _Train_

* * *

Amy Cahill, Madrigal, was in a dilemma. She had a loving family, and an adorable boyfriend. She was living with Nellie, Dan, and Fiske in the recently rebuilt mansion, and was attending high school in Attleboro. Her family would be meeting in three weeks for a trimonthly reunion, and she had a date with Evan on Friday.

Then what was wrong?

She lay on her bed, facing the ceiling, deep in thought. Dan was in the game room, Fiske was in the study, and Nellie was in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. She had gone to bed early, unable to think. Her mind waged a silent war with itself, split between two happinesses.

* * *

He's adorable.

 _He's handsome._

He's smart.

 _He's brilliant._

He met you last year.

 _He has a history with you._

He tries to please you.

 _He tried to spite you._

He's kind.

 _He wasn't always._

He's dating you.

 _He isn't._

He had a crush on you.

 _He did too._

He's just a schoolkid.

 _He's a sixteen-year old art dealer._

He made you smile.

 _He made you laugh._

He's a softie.

 _He's battle-hardened._

He was oblivious.

 _He was not._

He hates violence.

 _He doesn't._

He's American.

 _He's British._

Dan thinks he's a dork

 _Dan thinks he's evil_

His parents are accountants.

 _His are murderers._

His eyes are brown.

 _His are amber._

You liked him in high school.

 _You liked him in Korea._

You crushed on him afterwards.

 _You hated him afterwards._

He has flaws, with some perfections.

 _He has perfection, with some flaws._

He's a dork.

 _He's a genius._

He's modest

 _He's arrogant._

The pen is mightier than the sword.

 _The stun gun is mightier than the pen._

Love is amazing.

 _Love is FLO._

He made you feel special.

 _He made you feel horrid._

He's a pacifist.

 _He tried to kill you._

He never did anything to you.

 _He regrets what he did to you._

He calls you Amy.

 _He calls you love._

He likes you, plain and simple.

 _He loves you, plain and simple._

You liked him, plain and simple.

 _You love him, plain and simple._

He's Evan Tolliver, plain and simple.

 _He's Ian Kabra, plain and simple._

* * *

The next morning, when Amy awoke, she knew what she had to do.

 _ **~ 3 Weeks Later~**_

The doorbell sounded. Amy ran down the steps, two at a time, hurriedly fixing her ponytail. Dan shot out of the kitchen, yelling, "I'll get it, I'll get it!"

Amy grinned. "Not if I have anything to do with it!" She sped up, running through the twisting and turning hallways of Grace's mansion.

Right when she was about to run down the steps to the second floor, Dan yelled, "if you hit the latch before me, I swear to Madeleine, I will burn half of your books, including Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. I won't burn the classics, though."

She looked over her shoulder. "What'll you do with those?" She asked, nervousness creeping into her voice.

Dan smirked evilly, with a facial expression worthy of the Kabras.

 _Kabra. A certain Kabra in particular, in actuality. She had broken up with Evan on the Monday after their date, and they had promised to stay good friends. All in all, a good way to end a relationship._

Amy was so engrossed in her thoughts, she almost didn't notice when Dan answered her question.

"I…." he paused for dramatic effect, as well as you could while running. "Will enlist the help of Madison Holt to BLOW THEM UP! Jane Austen, Wuthering Heights, ALL OF THEM!"

Amy gasped. They had reached the top of the staircase from the second floor to the first, and she faltered. She tripped, catching her balance easily, but giving enough time for Dan to get ahead.  
They reached the foyer, with Dan ahead by a yard. Amy put on a burst of speed, shooting past Dan towards the great oak doors.

They swung open, and Amy, having too much momentum, slammed into a rock.

* * *

No, not a rock. A rock is cold and lifeless. This was very much alive and warm.

"Hello, love, Daniel."

Amy froze in shock. Slowly, she raised her head to find a sixteen year old boy, a head taller than she, smirking at her. Jade met amber, and Amy felt she was melting into her shoes.

 _Ian Kabra. The reason she broke up with Evan. The reason she's afraid to close her eyes at night, because no matter how hard she tries otherwise, he is always there. Every time she closes her eyes, he is a mosaic, a picture of flawless beauty and grace. He was stuck to the inside of her eyelids like moths to a flame._

* * *

Nellie Gomez was coming out of the study, into the entrance hall, to find Amy and Ian staring into each other's eyes.

 _Honestly!_ She thought they'd been hopping around each other long enough.

 _Why don't they just fess up already?_

She sighed exasperatedly.

 _Everyone knows they like each other, they know they like each other, what's holding them back?_

Suddenly, she saw Amy reach up on her tiptoes to put her lips at Ian's ear. Nellie could see her lips moving, and Ian's face breaking out into a half-smiling half-confused look. He whispered something back, and at her reply, he smiled a humongous Kabra smile and did some thing that no one expected.

* * *

Ian couldn't believe it. Amy Cahill, the girl he'd had a crush on since Korea, had just admitted that she liked him.

On a whim, he grabbed her around the waist, pulled her close, and crashed his lips onto hers, Kabra Style.

He wasn't Ian Kabra. He couldn't be, with so many emotions inside of him, _and_ outside of him. Kabras had been taught to never show emotion, yet what was he doing? Kissing Amy Cahill.

He felt sparks, electricity so wild and so powerful, he finally understood what people meant when they said sparks flew. She pressed herself closer to him, her lips moving against his. He smiled.

Father said showing emotion was FLO.

 _Screw you, Vikram Kabra._

* * *

Dan thought he ate too many Skittles.

This happened sometimes. He had way too much sugar, and experienced these weird hallucinations so completely unnatural they couldn't be real. Sadly, he didn't remember eating Skittles since three days ago.

And by the shocked faces of Natalie, Nellie, Fiske, and the other Cahills who had come in quietly - the Starling triplets, the Holts, Alistair, and the Wizards, he could tell they'd seen it too.

 _Someone is going to die,_ Dan thought. _Preferably Ian Kabra._

* * *

 ** __** **"** **OH. MY. CAHILL."**

Amy and Ian broke apart to see every single Cahill in the vicinity staring at them, mouths agape.

They exchanged a glance.

 _Oopsie._

* * *

You're good friends now, plain and simple.

 _You're in love now, plain and simple._

* * *

 **Well? Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Review!**


End file.
